Join The Clan!
Please no posting pics on here! Thanx! Name: Duskpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: She-Cat Appearance: white with blue gray paws, blue gray stripes, blue-gray undercoat, and icy blue eyes Personality: quiet, calm, confident, caring, smart, and sweet Family: None History: Born into Cheetahclan Extras: none Put Your cats here! Name: Ivyleaf Rank: Warrior Gender: She-cat Apperance: White she-cat with darker gray paws, muzzle, and tail tip with huge viloet eyes. Personality: She is a quiet she-cat, but she is very friendly and kind as well. She is very loyal, and only kills if she must. She loves kits. History: Rouge named Ivy Family: Unknown Extras: None ~Mistybrook Name: Bloodkit (later Bloodpool) Rank: Kit Gender: Tom Appearance: dark-gray tom with orange-red eyes Personality: he is quiet and depressed because he is ridiculed because of his red eyes and the fact that his father was the most known killer in the forest, he can be happy, and he is warm if anyone gives him a chance at friendship. But if you get on his bad side, he is fierce and scary. He would never hurt a cat, but everyone's dislike for him gives him a short temper and impatience History: Born into CheetahClan Family: Bloodslash (deceased) and Snowmist (deceased) Sisters: Opalkit and Jadekit Brother: Nightkit Extras: He hates his name and he hates his dad, but nobody believes him Name: Opalkit (Later Opalshimmer) Rank: Kit Gender: She-cat Appearance: white she-cat with beautiful purple eyes Personality: sweet, quiet, warm and kind, is much like her mother History: born into CheetahClan Family: Parents:Bloodslash and Snowmist Sister: Jadekit Brothers: Bloodkit and Nightkit Extras: None Name: Jadekit (later Jadeshine) Rank: Kit Gender: She-cat Appearance: silvery she-cat with beautiful green eyes Personality: sweet, but fierce if needed, she is very patient and popular and much of a mix of both her parents, while Nightkit and Opalkit are calm and warm, she is a bit like Bloodkit Family: Parents: Bloodslash and Snowmist Brothers: Nightkit and Bloodkit Sister: Opalkit History: Born into CheetahClan Extras: None Name: Nightkit (later Nightstorm) Rank: kit Gender: Tom Appearance: slim, sleek, stormy black tom with beautiful blue eyes Personality: Nightkit is very calm and cool, but is very warm at times to cats close to him. When he gets angry, he will explode like Jadekit and Bloodkit, or he will give calm retorts that sting like claws. He is one of the smartest cats in the clan and is very calculating, sometimes suspicious and paranoid, but loves to help cats, kind, and sweet History: Born into CheetahClan Family: Parents: Bloodslash and Snowmist Brother: Bloodkit Sisters: Opalkit and Jadekit Extras: None I found perfect pic for them! :D 03:22, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Name: Littlewing Gender: She-cat Rank: Queen Appearance: silver she-cat with blue eyes Personality: kind and sweet to everyobdy History: Born into CheetahClan Family: Mate is unknown, kits died, Foster-kits: Jadekit, Bloodkit, Nightkit, and Opalkit Extras: None 04:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Next tome put your name down here, accpeted. ~Misteh le AWESOME Name: Blazeheart Gender: Leopardess Medicine Leopard Golden leopardess with green eyes Born into CheetahClan Unknown None ''-Lilly''